The nightclub industry, for example, faces unique issues in the areas of:                (1) beverage ordering;        (2) management of payments; and        (3) delivery of paid orders to customers.        
Specifically, waiters in nightclubs have difficulties connecting the order of beverages and payment of those beverages to a specific individual or group when that group may be highly mobile within the environment.
The transactions associated with the purchase of each round of drinks will typically involve the following steps:                (1) the customer flags down a passing waiter who, in turn, takes the customer's order;        (2) the waiter moves to the preparation area (also referred to as the “Bar”) and gives the customer's order to the bartender to prepare the drinks;        (3) the waiter takes the drinks prepared by the bartender back to the customer and presents him or her with the bill for payment;        (4) the customer gives the waiter cash or a credit card to cover the bill and the waiter goes to a point of sale (POS) machine to process the payment;        (5) the waiter returns to the customer with payment articles, such as:                    (a) a payment receipt;            (b) change from cash provided; and/or            (c) credit card slip.                        
With regard to steps 3 and 5, it is possible that the customer has moved location within the venue. Customer movement can make the waiter's job more difficult and reduce their efficiency and/or job satisfaction. This may lead to job dissatisfaction and higher turnover in staff. It may also lead to patron dissatisfaction and, in the long term, fewer patrons returning to the bar. Further, any undue delay caused by the waiter not being able to find the customer can lead to a reduction in customer satisfaction. This may ultimately lead to the customer not returning to the venue.
The above described difficulties with a waiter being able to find a customer are more pronounced when the venue:                (a) is busy;        (b) has a large floor area;        (c) is pocketed;        (d) has more than one level; and/or        (e) encourages movement of the crowd.        
It may also be difficult for a waiter to find the customer in the venue where the waiter was not involved with the previous interaction with the customer. That is, it may be difficult for the waiter to deliver the drinks where the waiter did take the original order. As such, it is usually the case that the same waiter will need to complete each one of above steps 1 to 5 for each round of drinks purchased. It may not be efficient or cost effective for the same waiter to complete all 5 steps for each round of drinks.
It is generally desirable to improve customer experiences with making payments for goods and services. It is also generally desirable to improve merchant and/or merchant employee experiences with making payments.
It is generally desirable to overcome or ameliorate one or more of the above described difficulties, or to at least provide a useful alternative.